


they call him buck...

by sewinshut



Category: 9-1-1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-02-28 14:17:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13273224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sewinshut/pseuds/sewinshut





	they call him buck...

Buck sighs as he polishes the helmets. Grunt work suck but he deserves this. He's just a fuck up, always has been. He’ll be stuck at the firehouse all night not that he real minds that, it's like a second home to him. He knows he shouldn't even be complaining he's lucky to still have this job. He shouldn't complain about anything. He's gotten more chances than he's deserves and he knows this will be the last straw if he fucks up again. So really it's just when not if he fucks up.   
  He's never been the sharpest tack as most like to remind him. It's fine heard it all his life, His parent,siblings, Teachers,employers and all honest he's surprised no one here's said it to his face yet. He knows they all think it, bobbys a saint for even giving him a job in the first place. He's going to change, has to. Owes it to bobby to prove he's worth the chance he's been given.  
Hes planned it out somewhat, therapy is definitely going to happen and as of noon today he will be celibate. 

 

He's never been to therapy before but his roomate recommended  one, so as he's sitting in the beige waiting room he doesn't know what to think. He knows he'll have to talk about himself, he does that a lot but not in the way he knows he’ll have to here. Sure he can yammer on about himself for hours but it's never anything deep just nonsense that barely scratches the surface but makes people feel like he's shared. Nobody's ever called him on it, so he's never considered it a problem till now. But the thought of it now makes him uneasy, before he could always just play dumb and most of the time he is just plain dumb.


End file.
